


Nine Days

by RB (BlueflowersandWings)



Series: TXT Secret Agents [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, Inspired by TXT Halloween:Secret Agents, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueflowersandWings/pseuds/RB
Summary: Soobin remains silent, for a long moment. Clenches and releases his fingers, purses his lips in contemplation. Ducking his head and looking away, he slowly says, "...Do you want to know? Why I came here?"Yeonjun quirks a single brow. "Do you wannatell?"When the younger draws back, shoulders curling, Yeonjun lets out a huff and a giant eye-roll. "Then I don't wanna know. Don't tell me if you're not ready, you dummy." Slapping a fist onto the plastic table and leaning forward, he whispers, "What Ireallywanna know is- why the hell did the guys at HQ name youSorbet?"-(Or, TXT as Secret Agents, where Yeonjun wades through life with a computer-worshipping wizard, a coffee-making genius, a young guy with a ridiculously weak stomach, and the new transfer from HQ who shifted the air and brightened the walls around what he's certain istheslowest department in the world. Things are weird, he knows; but they're about to get alotweirder.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT Secret Agents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, the T:TIME Secret Agent Halloween episode came out, and I just needed to get this out of my system. There may or my not be more to this, but for the time being, please enjoy! Happy reading! ╰(*°▽°*)╯

  
"Why on Earth," Yeonjun says as he stomps into the Third-floor of the Administrative Office, fingers clenched around a thick, dark-blue folder, "is his name _Sorbet_?"

  


"Good morning, hyung," Taehyun says, blinking up at him through a veil of straw-shaded locks. "Kai and Beomgyu made a bet, Beomgyu lost. Here's your coffee."

"It was a _statistical miscalculation_!" Beomgyu exclaims indignantly from over his cluttered desk, shaking a fist when Yeonjun gingerly accepts his cup and blinks into the dark beverage with gentle suspicion. "Also, I make _great_ coffee, okay? Stop making such a face, hyung!"

"Stop placing unnecessary bets," Taehyun says, eyes trained on his computer screen, fingers rapidly typing away. "Huening almost spat out whatever you gave him. You made his cup bitter on purpose, right?"

"I did _not_." Crossing his arms, Beomgyu petulantly huffs. "Not my fault the kid can't handle real coffee. He'll be _fine_."

"I am _not_ fine!" A pained lament floats through the bolted door of the Men's Washroom, the usually bright and youthful voice sounding suspiciously choked and hoarse. "Beomgyu-hyung, what did you even mix in it? I drank an entire cup because I _love_ you-"

"You just wanted to prove you could handle his coffee," Taehyun cuts in, still typing. "Which you cannot."

"-but it tastes so _bad_ and _weird_ and _not_ -coffee- seriously, I think I need a hospital-"

"Poor kid," the straw-haired guy shakes his head, with zero sympathy. "Can you imagine it? _'Death by Coffee'_. It'd look horrible on his resume."

Sniffing the cup with great caution, Yeonjun takes a tentative sip of his drink. _Hmm._ Hot, strong, a touch bitter- nothing he couldn't handle usually. It was exactly what he needed to start a fresh day in this weird rabbit-hole he was forbidden to call his _job_ (they were bound to secrecy, after all- it's what half his job was all about), but maybe he'd piss some people off if he praised it- he resolves to thank Beomgyu later. "Anyways," he starts, resting a hand upon Taehyun's desk while scowling at the file in his hands, "as I was saying. Why on Earth did he name himself _Sorbet_?"

"Who?" Beomgyu peeks over the pile of paperwork devouring most of his desk-space. "Sorry. Who're we talking about again?"

"Technically, he didn't name _himself_ ," Taehyun says, glancing once at the file in Yeonjun's hands, then up at his face. He blinks. "Why don't you ask him that yourself, hyung? We'll be officially meeting in- let's see-" he turns to the screen, at the digital clock glowing red on his computer, "in exactly two hours and twenty-eight minutes. Did you clear out his desk yet? You know he'll be taking your old seat, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dumping the newcomer's file- _Agent: Black Sorbet, transferring from Secret Investigations Department_ \- on Taehyun's desk, Yeonjun cards a hand through his candy-pink locks while striding away. "To think that we needed a whole new Agent to finally get me out of that creaking table. This place's got some _serious_ issues."

"Remember those days when we used to have monthly dinner parties?" Beomgyu grins up at the ceiling, smacking his lips. "Kai hadn't still joined us, had he? Hey, Kai!" Cupping his mouth with both hands, he yells loudly in the direction of the Men's Washroom, voice echoing around the large, sparsely-occupied floor. "Did you _know_ , we used to have dinner parties every month! In all those pricey, hotshot hotels! Would've been great if you'd joined us then, right?"

"Let's not talk about dinner right now," that weak, strangled voice floats once again through the bathroom door. "Let's not talk about food, like, _ever_ again."

"Stay strong, kid," Taehyun says, the program he'd been religiously coding for the past week reflecting off of his unblinking eyes. Shaking his head slowly, he sighs. "Well, the new Agent certainly chose a _great_ day to transfer here. Hopefully he'll last a week before running off on us. _Again_."

"I'll bet you two days," Beomgyu starts, then pauses thoughtfully. "Okay, you know what, you're right. I really need to lay off making bets, huh."

Wrinkling his nose, in another corner of the floor, Yeonjun dusts off the layer of grime gathered thickly over his old work desk. God, what a mess. Two hours and twenty-eight minutes- he could do this, right? Right. He only hopes that Agent Sorbet wouldn't mind a few oil-stains on his chair, or some cracks in his table lamp, or the couple of spider-webs nestled snugly inside the- okay, this is ridiculous. He's a freaking Secret Agent. Yeonjun's _positive_ the new guy could handle this.

He looks down at the washcloth in his hands. Considers making an Emergency Getaway.

"Twenty-six minutes and counting, hyung," Taehyun pipes up, as if reading his mind. Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "Don't slack off. Let's at least make an effort to welcome him here, shall we?"

Outside, the great Seoul skyline had started to turn a dark, ominous grey.

  


-

  


"Um." The tall new guy looks around, stares intently at each of their faces. Biting his lips and giving them a professional bow, he nervously goes: "Uh, hello. I'm Choi Soobin, Codename Black Sorbet. It's very nice to meet you all."

  


"Likewise," Beomgyu nods, smiling eagerly. He'd have ended strong, had the long, tacky bow with that dramatic hand-gesture been wisely edited out when they'd sat down to discuss their individual introductions together over an hour ago. Oh well. Taehyun simply nods, like a normal person, while Yeonjun crosses his arms and hums, observing the newcomer head-to-toe. Beside him, bent slightly over himself with a funny look on his face, Huening Kai gives Agent Sorbet a tiny wave.

"Hello," he says, forever their politest youngest. "My name's Huening Kai, Codename, uh-" he slaps a hand over his mouth, croaking out a weird noise. "Sorry, just.. gastric problems. My Codename's Black Crow. Because, uh... because I have a shrill voice, sometimes, and also- _urgh_ \- it becomes awkward when I come around. Just _sometimes_."

"Oh." Genially, Choi Soobin nods. He looks slightly concerned about Kai's health- honestly, Yeonjun was too-, but then turns towards the rest of them expectantly.

"Kang Taehyun, Codename Black Card," Taehyun goes next, extending a hand to shake with Soobin's crisply. He steps forward, swiping a hand in the air- and to Soobin's wide-eyed awe (and others' muted groans), a King of Spades materialises magically between his fingers. "I can read minds. Also, I'm a master of card tricks. If you ever want to learn magic, just come find me."

"...Okay," Soobin says. He looks like he's debating with himself about the authenticity of Taehyun's telepathic claims (which were actually _legit_ , take it from Yeonjun), when Beomgyu excitedly steps forward, into his space- snatching Soobin's arm and shaking it up and down vigorously. "I'm Choi Beomgyu, Codename Black Shadow. That's because I finish all my missions quickly and stealthily, like a shadow." He steps back, gives Soobin a cute wink. "Welcome to the Administrative Office, Soobin-ssi! I hope you'll _love_ it here."

"M-me too." Wringing out the hand Beomgyu had attempted to nearly tear off, Soobin settles his gaze over Yeonjun, trying for an awkward smile. Tall height, fair skin- his black suit ironed crisply, hugging his form, a mop of dark blue hair slicked back with some kind of a gel that held the locks in place but let it appear natural regardless. Yeonjun considers; Soobin's appearance was equal parts fitting and unconventional for a Secret Agent's, which only made it harder to gauge out his traits. How troublesome.

"My name's Choi Yeonjun, Codename Black Crocodile." Stretching his lips into an amicable smile, he extends an arm as well. Soobin's hands were strong yet soft, deceptively delicate-looking. If Yeonjun had to guess, he'd say stealth was a strong point for this guy; considering his awkward tendencies though, maybe not so much? (Seriously, they got a walking contradiction on their hands. How _troublesome_.) "They gave me that name mainly because I like to eat, and when I _chomp_ down on something, I don't let go. At least, that's what Kim Namjoon-sunbae explained to me anyway."

"Kim Namjoon?" Soobin blinks, eyes widening in surprise. "Kim Namjoon- as in- _President Kim Namjoon_? Like, uh, like-"

"Our grand Boss, yeah," Beomgyu nods. He puffs out his chest, gives Yeonjun a hard pat on the back. "Yeonjun-hyung's been working here the longest, you know? He's the oldest, and knows the Boss pretty well. He underwent training under the Leader himself."

"Oh. Oh wow," Soobin says. He looked genuinely impressed; Yeonjun feels a pleased warmth raiding his chest, but Huening Kai chooses this precise second to let out a loud burp, skilfully ruining the moment. Returning to himself, Soobin awkwardly clears his throat. "So, uh. Now that we've- um- got acquainted with each other- could you show me where I'll be working, please?"

"This way!" Beomgyu chirps, swishing a hand, a silent Taehyun in tow. "You get Yeonjun-hyung's old desk, actually. It's a bit old, but I promise it's _wonderful_. We're the only ones working on this floor, so things are quite slow here. I read that you used to work in the Head Quarters- this place might be a _little_ different, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time at all. Also, we have our own coffee machine! And a working kitchen! Last week there was a _tiny_ accident, like the week before that, but otherwise-"

"Hyung." As Beomgyu chatters nineteen-to-the-dozen, a tactic Yeonjun knows he used to mask his overly-critical self, Kai inches closer to him, latching onto his arm as if to balance himself. "He looks good, doesn't he?"

Yeonjun hums. Soobin seemed good, yes.

"What do you think he's here for, though? Nothing was mentioned in his file, and judging by his appearance... I really can't guess."

"The files know nothing," Yeonjun says, crossing his arms. He leans back into the younger, slightly, purses his lips. "It was the same for you too, y'know? And the others. The files know _nothing_. If the guy's here, that means he must've had it pretty bad out there. Like us."

"Poor Soobin-ssi," Kai says, then lets out another funny noise. Clapping a hand over his face, he whines remorsefully. "Ugh, I shouldn't have had that drink. Coffee, whatever. I _really_ shouldn't have."

In the distance, Beomgyu was trying to sell Yeonjun's ratty, ancient desk off to Soobin as the most useful, comfortable work-seat in the entire floor. "Can I sit?" Soobin asks, after a minute of glancing around pensively. As soon as he settles in, the chair gives out a loud creak; spluttering, he places his hands upon the desk, to balance himself, resulting in a cloud of dust attacking his face, a couple of dark, medium-sized spiders scurrying hurriedly out of the drawers. Soobin shrieks.

"Looks like _someone_ didn't go over the maintenance right," Taehyun remarks, sharply glancing back. A spider crash-lands upon Beomgyu's arm; Beomgyu begins to scream as well. "Hyung, any comments?"

Yeonjun grabs Huening Kai by the collar, muttering something about dumping him in the washroom, and expertly makes an Emergency Getaway.

  


-

  


The air shifts, a little. 

  


Having a new person among them, a new colleague- it changed the room a bit, no matter how subtly. With his blue hair, warm eyes, bitten lips and a tall frame, the new Agent takes up his seat at Yeonjun's old desk and changes the room, irreversibly. They've felt this, before; it's happened with a couple people previously, all of whom filed for a second transfer no more than a week later ( _six point five_ days, technically. Even a full week seemed to be a stretch). Something about their department made new people desperate for transfers; Yeonjun thinks it's a gift. Those who couldn't handle their unique combined energy didn't deserve to work with them, anyway.

"One week," he catches Taehyun crossing his fingers and muttering to the ceiling after everything's settled, as if that'll help. "One _proper_ week. Help us set a new record for ourselves, O God of All Computer Languages."

"And that's _precisely_ why we manage to lose the new ones so quickly," Yeonjun throws back, as if he had nothing to do with it. "Stop making things up, Taehyunnie. Don't let those codes get to you."

"I'm literally on _paid retirement_ ," comes the answer, and _wow_ , that described them kind of perfectly. "Leave me and my computer alone, hyung. Go shop for hats or something."

"We do _not_ talk about that here!" Yeonjun exclaims. Soobin looks up from his ratty old desk, startled; and yeah, Yeonjun hopes the guy would be fine. Hopes. Not that it has ever worked before, but. Anyways.

The sky still looked pretty cloudy outside. They were all in for a huge downpour- anytime now.

  


-

  


"Here, catch."

  


It's been a week, since Agent Choi Soobin, Codename Black Sorbet, transferred to their No-Action department on a ridiculously short notice. The thick air of nervousness he had on the first day has melted away into something easier, more casual now; normal-behaving Soobin was a nice guy, a kind guy, with a handsome smile that indented his cheeks with prominent dimples, and a rather clumsy disposition that sometimes made Yeonjun wonder how in the world he'd even passed his On-field Agent Examinations. No really, he was _concerned_.

Take today, for example: they're in the Ground-floor cafeteria, Soobin on an empty chair in an empty table at one corner and Yeonjun a little away from him. Agent Crocodile spots Agent Sorbet, wonders if he's thirsty. He looks down at the canned soda in his hands, looks up. Mutters a _'here, catch'_ loud enough to catch Sorbet's attention, throws the can. Said can hits Agent Clueless right in the chest, then tumbles to the floor, all the while the tall human struggles in his chair with an undignified squeak, trying in vain to deduce what in the world just happened.

Agent Black Crocodile wonders how Agent Black Sorbet (alternatively named _Clueless_ ) ever became an Agent. He also thinks that failed catching-stunt was hilarious.

"Please don't laugh," Soobin says, a hint of petulance in his voice, bending down to pick up the abused can from the floor. He looks pleased enough with the Tangy Orange flavour; Yeonjun drifts closer. " _No_ , covering your mouth like that does _not_ help. Oh my God, stop- people are _looking_."

"Who cares," Yeonjun declares. Pushing back an empty chair beside Soobin, he flops down upon it gracefully. "Sometimes I wonder, with hands as clumsy as yours, how did they even let you pass training? Are you _sure_ you're Agent Black Sorbet, and not some overworked clerk who thought working here was less hassle than running around the HQ?"

"You know that's a rude question, right?" Soobin rolls the can around in order to find the opening. He doesn't look all that offended. "Thank you for the drink though, I was really feeling a little thirsty."

Yeonjun looks around, at the round plastic table filled to the brim with scattered paperwork, out of which- on further inspection-, 90% of the pages turn out to be copies of the mid-century volleyball manga Beomgyu had very generously doled out to his colleagues. Amusedly, he huffs. "So. Slow day, huh?"

"Slow day," Soobin affirms. Popping the can open, he flinches back at the thick orange foam that fizzes out of it. "When is it not, anyway? I think I work less than half of what I used to do at the HQ. No offence, but this place is _terribly_ slow."

"I know," Yeonjun mutters. Shrugs casually. "That's why we have so much of free time in our hands. You'll get used to it, don't worry."

"Yeah," the taller guy sighs. Taking a sip of his drink, he glances side-long at Yeonjun, gulps slowly. "But thank you, really. You guys have been very welcoming and supportive. I couldn't have asked for any better colleagues."

Brows arching, Yeonjun scoffs. "You _sure_? How about that time Taehyun sent you and Kai on a scavenger hunt to find some card and then plucked it right from behind your ear?" He cackles loudly when Soobin groans at the epic, memorable failure. "One hell of a bonding exercise, that was. Also, remember that time you drank Beomgyu's coffee? Was _that_ a good day for you?"

"Absolutely not," Soobin deadpans. He clutches a hand to his stomach, as if still suffering from the unpleasant after-effects. "God, that day was... I don't even know. Now I fully understand why Hueningie was acting like that on my first day. I can sympathise with his pain, completely."

"Wimps, both of you," Yeonjun teases him. Out of the four of them, he's probably spent the least time with their newest addition- a now-recovered Huening Kai bagging the record for the longest. He and Soobin were practically joined at the hip nowadays; it was hard to say who was more fond of the other, and (abiding by the rules that practically governed his department) quite a number of bets have been placed upon it. Yeonjun'd say Kai, because the younger clung to Soobin's arms and searched for him and childishly whined for ridiculous requests Soobin _always_ ended up fulfilling; Taehyun and Beomgyu voted for Soobin though, for the way he looked at Kai as if he was all the good and pure in this world, even though he teased the younger most relentlessly and denied any such allegations that may surface. They had only grown closer, especially after that second coffee debacle- Beomgyu really had a way of bringing people together in the most unconventional of ways.

Speaking of: Beomgyu had taken an uncanny liking towards Soobin, too. He was more than happy to share his things with him (which was a feat, coming from Beomgyu), include him in some of his pranks (they were a daily occurrence, much to the others' dismay), and even sought the older out when something was bothering him. Even Taehyun- sharp, blank-faced, dry-humoured Taehyun- had eased himself around Soobin; they'd both come to accept him as an elder-brother figure, within only a week, and maybe Yeonjun shouldn't be so surprised, but he was. Yeonjun had known these guys for years, a _lot_ of years, and he _was_ pretty freaking shocked.

This had never happened before. Choi Soobin was something else, really. Everything seemed surprising with this guy.

"I'm glad you like it here," Yeonjun says, instead of voicing out the million-and-two questions he had bugging his mind. "Whatever happened with you out there, this place's the best you can come to for... recovering, or something. Taking a rest. I'm pretty sure the others like you, too. _Very_ much, actually."

Yeonjun has his arms tucked behind his head, feet propped upon the table; he arches his brows when Soobin shoots him a long, hard stare. "How did you..." he trails off, expression twisting in a way the older knew he wanted to say something but wasn't sure whether it was appropriate or not. Huh, Yeonjun's got better at getting a read out of him.

"What? You think you're the only one?" he says amusedly, lips quirking. Soobin's eyes widen slightly at the margins. "Believe it or not, Soobinie, every one of us on that floor- _everyone_ \- we all have something in our pasts that made us come here. We've got records we'd burn- we'd rather quit than step out on the field ever again. All those good Agents the Agency can't use but won't dispose off either- that's us, working in probably the slowest department in the world." Tilting his face, Yeonjun holds Soobin's gaze meaningfully. "So you're not the only one, okay? Anyone who steps on that floor is one of us. Not many of them stay, though- that's actually why we're the only ones left working there."

Soobin remains silent, for a long moment. Clenches and releases his fingers, purses his lips in contemplation. Ducking his head and looking away (coincidentally, at the picture of an orange-haired manga character getting hit in the face by a volleyball), he slowly says, "...Do you want to know? Why I came here?"

Yeonjun quirks a single brow. "Do you wanna _tell_?"

When the younger draws back, shoulders curling into themselves, Yeonjun lets out a huff and a giant eye-roll. "Then I don't wanna know. Don't tell me if you're not ready, you dummy." Slapping a fist onto the plastic table, he leans forward in his seat and conspiratorially whispers, "I don't care about that, actually. What I _really_ wanna know is- why the hell did the guys at HQ name you _Sorbet_?"

Spluttering, Soobin lets out a squeak, the edges of his face flushing slightly red. "Uh- um. That's- that's because-" he bites on his lips, looks down. Flails his hands a little, as if unsure about what to do with them. "Um. They gave me that name, because-" he takes in a deep breath, looks at Yeonjun nervously. "Do you know Kim Seokjin-sunbaenim?"

Yeonjun blinks. "Kim Seokjin... As in, one of the President's _Seven_ , Kim Seokjin?"

"Yeah," Soobin nods. Smiles softly. "He was the one who trained me, actually. We worked together for almost two years. At least until-" he coughs, diverting the trail. "Anyways. Thing is, Seokjin-sunbaenim always said that I was... um... kind of _refreshing_? Like, cute, and uh, good to look at...?"

"Refreshing," Yeonjun repeats, gaze unblinking. "He named you _Sorbet_ , because you looked _refreshing_. As in, a human refreshment."

"Yeah?" Soobin nods. Strikes a cute little pose with two of his fingers and a wink; then backtracks. "Um, it doesn't sound good when you word it like that though. Maybe something along those lines-"

"Oh my God," Yeonjun says, mouth falling open in pure shock and disbelief. This was real; Soobin was serious. "Agent Kim Seokjin named you Sorbet because you looked _refreshing_. Oh my God. Out of all the backstories in the world, this one wasn't even _on_ the list. And of all people, Agent _Kim Seokjin_ -"

"He's a little different," Soobin cuts in, pursing his lips into a sheepish expression. "Actually, all of the _Seven_ are kind of... different. A bit, um, _weird_. Not to say that they're in any way incapable, but-"

"Relax. I trained under the Leader of _Seven_ for two years, I know." Shaking his head, Yeonjun gives the blue-haired younger a wry smile. "But _this_ is new, you know? Out of the five of us, only you and I have known the topmost group of the Agency personally. That's kind of cool... And a cool thing to have in common, isn't it?"

Soobin blinks. Yeonjun knows they haven't spent much time together, for some reason or another, but maybe they could start now. Soobin was a cool guy to talk to, if not a little awkward, but it wasn't like Yeonjun was all-perfect either. They'd get there. He hopes, at least.

This time though, he hopes that _hoping_ would work. Soobin had completed his seven-day trial period already, and didn't seem too inclined to transfer; Taehyun would be proud.

"Yeah," the blue-haired guy says, smiling properly for the first time in their interaction, a set of dimples deeply kissing his cheeks. Yeonjun stares. "It was quite fun talking with you, too. We should do this more often, if you want. Hang out, and all."

"Oh," Yeonjun blinks. "Of course," Yeonjun says. Maybe it's his eyes playing tricks on him- or _not_ ; he hadn't trained his body for two long years only for it to betray him in front of a pseudo-stranger- but under the soft lights of the bustling cafeteria, Agent Black Crocodile thinks Agent Black Sorbet looks almost _ridiculously_ refreshing. A good thing to look at, a walking brightener that lightened the walls of the building and made the Administrative Office look different, _feel_ different, almost.

Agent Crocodile thinks Agent Sorbet is cool; refreshing. He also thinks he's very, very _screwed_. Way to mess with him in the most unpredictable of ways ever, Agents _Seven_.

  


-

  


"Aw, it's raining," Beomgyu whines, standing still over the drenched stairs near the building's Exit gate and staring up at the grey-addled sky. "It's been waiting to rain for _days_. Just when I forgot my umbrella though... How unfair."

  


"Here," Taehyun says, clicking open his large, clear umbrella and stepping closer to his colleague. "We can walk back together. Your house is a block farther than mine- just return this to me tomorrow."

"Bye, hyungs!" Huening Kai gives them all a cute wave before putting on the hoodie of his dark raincoat and racing across the road. "I had a great day today. See you tomorrow!"

"You mean it was the same as usual," Yeonjun mutters, securing his own waterproof tight around the sleeves. With a quick eye, he catches Soobin looking up at the rain, a wistful expression marring his face. Yeonjun's shoulders slump in understanding. "Missing your home, Soobinie?"

The younger hums. At the periphery of his vision, Yeonjun sees Taehyun and Beomgyu wave him a silent goodbye, starting to climb down the stairs together. 

"It used to rain a lot, in Ansan. Just like this." Shaking his head, Soobin clicks open his own light-blue umbrella. Gives Yeonjun a soft smile. "I had a good day today, hyung. See you tomorrow."

One by one, as all four of his colleagues disappear from sight under the smoky deluge of rain, Yeonjun stands still near the Exit gate and watches. It's been three years, almost; three years of repetitive paperwork, of inactivity, of never stepping out. Three years of not using an in-ear, of not swishing the handle of a sharp retractable, of not fighting for his breath in the middle of some gruelling escapade. It has been three years of complete, never-ending monotone and it would be years more still- and yet, he's never once missed a day in the gym, never once closed his eyes at night without polishing each of his prized, signature collectables into their sharpest, deadliest forms.

Yeonjun is waiting. He knows he shouldn't be, he's not supposed to- but he is. He is waiting for a change, for _something_ to change, even though he was the one who'd requested a transfer for himself in some obscure Off-field department exactly three years before.

Maybe he's had enough, of this monotone. Slipping the hood over his head, Yeonjun steps out and slowly disappears into the rain.

  


-

  


The package comes in on a Monday, exactly nine days after Soobin's arrival. It's a large, brown box, sealed with cheap duct tape, the logo of the postal service stamped faintly on its side.

  


Yeonjun blinks.

"Did anyone order takeout?" Beomgyu yells while rushing towards the package, sneakers screeching loudly over the tiles. "I mean, that's some _big_ takeout- but seriously, if ya'll wanted some pizza, you could've just said so."

"What about hamburgers?" Kai adds as he inches closer, gaze brimming with curiosity. Beomgyu had his hands around the duct tape, just shy of tearing it open. "Or bulgogi? We haven't had meat together in _so_ long, hyung."

"Give your stomachs a rest, will you?" Taehyun says, squeezing himself in-between Soobin and Yeonjun who stood frozen a feet away from the package, eyes wide for reasons Yeonjun guesses weren't too different, actually. "Beomgyu, open it. I'm pretty sure nobody ordered any food, but if something's been mailed here, it must be important."

 _No way_ , Yeonjun thinks, as Beomgyu starts to tear the tape off and Soobin uncharacteristically stiffens beside him. _No way, this can't be happening. This- this is absolutely ridiculous. This can't be- not so soon-_

"What's that?" Kai intones when inside the brown package, they find another smaller box encased within a transparent metal container, the seal of the Agency glowing bright red on top of it. "Did the HQ send us something to test? A new gadget? Shouldn't it go to the Technicalities Department then? Maybe they made a mistake."

"They didn't," Yeonjun says, stepping forward, as Soobin swiftly takes one back. "The HQ- they don't make mistakes. This one is meant for us. They- I think they made this for _us_."

"But why?" Beomgyu takes out a thin tablet from beside the container, rapidly clicking away at the screen. "Look, this is a customised Master Chip. I used to get these all the time when I worked On-field. Why'd they send this to us though? It's not as if we work like that anymore."

"But now they want us to."

In the pin-drop silence that falls after Beomgyu's words, Soobin's voice startles them enough to glance back at his direction. Kai's eyes are shocked, Beomgyu's surprised; Taehyun's face slips away under a blank, blank mask, while Yeonjun's eyes, lips, fingers press together mute acceptance. _This is happening_. Soobin's fists were clenched beside him, knuckles white- his eyes were wide with unmasked knowledge and betrayal, and Yeonjun couldn't blame him. They've all had _years_ ; years to move on, years to come to terms with themselves. Soobin though- he just got here. He only got nine days.

Nine days. _Nine days_ to get over some tragedy it took them years to cope up with. Yeonjun internally scoffs at the unfairness.

  


**(** It does make him think though. The _Seven_ \- hell, the President himself- didn't do things without a purpose; and they were, outside of missions, incredibly understanding seniors. They wouldn't have subjected Soobin to this- wouldn't have stolen his time to heal so, so abruptly. They would've given him some months, at the very least; they wouldn't have done this to him.

Not unless it was absolutely required.

 _God_. So Choi Soobin's the change Choi Yeonjun'd been waiting for in this department for years? How ironical, that it all had to unfold like this. **)**

  


"They want us to work," Taehyun starts, voice low and carefully bland, "as active Agents, again? _On-field_? Is this is what this is?" Glancing once at Soobin, and then at the open brown package, he heaves a small sigh; mutters lowly: "I'm sorry, Soobin-hyung, but you do seem to have the worst timing ever. If only you'd have joined us a few years before."

"That's what I always tell Kai," Beomgyu says, but the laughter is lost in his voice. His face is blank, hard around the edges; he toys with the Master Chip like a nostalgic artefact, rapidly clicking away. "See, there're five entrees here. Five people. They want us _all_ to go." He looks around the room with a faux-cheerful gaze, grinning shakily. "So, are we doing this? It's all or nothing, guys."

"Do we have a choice?" Taehyun scoffs, crossing his arms. "If they call, we have to go. Let's pack up all our necessities- who knows for how long we'll be gone anyway."

There's a stagnant silence, in the air. None of them move, not at first; but then their youngest springs into action, giving Beomgyu's tummy a soft rub, and then lets go.

"Okay," Humming softly, Kai shakes his head, shakes away the tenseness around his body. Tries to act chipper, like the hyper-cheerful kid he usually was, with convincing success. "Let's go, hyungs. I can't believe I'll be working On-field again... Almost sounds like a dream."

 _It better not be,_ Yeonjun thinks, flexing his arms. As the others fall into motion reluctantly, scattering towards their desks, he turns back, glancing at the tall, blue-haired guy standing rigidly behind, staring hard at his reflection against the white-tiled floor. Soobin's the most tensed he's ever seen; a prick of guilt stabs Yeonjun right in his chest, but it's not like he did something, or could actually do anything about this. "Agent Black Sorbet?"

" _Yes, Sir_ ," Soobin replies, voice rough, almost on autopilot. He blinks back the nightmares in his eyes, looks up. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Smoothly, Yeonjun glides forward. "Agent Black Sorbet," he says again, clutching at Soobin's bicep. Leans his face closer. "Are you feeling scared?"

Soobin looks back at him, mouth parted, eyes wide. A blue strand falls attractively over his forehead. "Um. A little?"

"It shows," Yeonjun says, lips quirking. He knew their newest addition felt scared, terrified, probably even _betrayed_ , but as his teammate, they were each others' duties now. They were each others' own. "Do you remember what I said to you on your first day?"

"Um. Didn't you just... introduce yourself?"

"Damn right, I did. I _introduced_ myself, and you better remember it." Tightening his hold on Soobin's arm, Yeonjun straightens up. "I'm Agent Black Crocodile, and when I _chomp_ down on something, I don't let go. Since we're a team now, and will be working together, I'm chomping down on _you_." When Soobin splutters incredulously, cheeks flushing, Yeonjun takes a step back, but doesn't loosen his hold. "It's gross, I know, but it's a _metaphor_. We're a team now, Soobinie, and we're going to stick together. We'll have each others' backs- everyone's- and make sure you don't forget that."

Finally letting his hand drop, Yeonjun stuffs them into his pockets. _That might've been too much_ , he thinks in the privacy of his mind, a touch embarrassed. "So, Agent Sorbet, are we clear? No wimping out."

"I'm not a wimp," Soobin retorts automatically. Pausing for a moment, smiling that soft smile of his, he goes, "But yeah, understood. Thank you, Agent Crocodile."

For the second time in nine days, Agent Crocodile thinks he's screwed. And this one had nothing to do with the _Seven_ , not really. He keeps that thought to himself.

"Hey, did anyone see my coffee-maker anywhere?" Beomgyu hollers from one corner of the floor, shattering the strange silence. "I'll make those guys drink my Extra-Bitter Special, as thanks for dumping us in the field without any warning! Did one of you guys hide it somewhere? Is it still _working_?"

"Suddenly, I'm having second thoughts about this," Taehyun remarks from where he was busy trying to stuff his ancient computer into an extra-large suitcase. A valiant attempt; Yeonjun can't fathom what might possibly be going on in his head. "Can we vote some people out of this team? I have a few choices."

"Let's just go, Agents," Yeonjun says, conjuring his dark, dusty top-hat from somewhere out of his old desk and trying it on. He looks obnoxious for a Secret Agent, he knows- but that was simply one of his several trademark quirks. Agent Black Crocodile's back in the field, world. "Let's show the _Seven_ we've still got the spark left in us, shall we?"

"Mm-hm," Soobin says, still a touch reluctant. He takes one look at Yeonjun, in his all-black, pink-haired, hat-wearing ensemble, and promptly breaks into a loud, infectious giggle. Yeonjun feels a strange warmth bubble within his chest; they could do this. It's been three years, but that was three years spent _together_ and counting, and yeah, they could totally _do_ this.

  


Outside, beyond the ceiling-high windows, the dark rain-clouds part to let in some sunlight for the first time that week.

  


**Author's Note:**

> And, the end! (For now, at least.) As a matter of fact, while introducing themselves in the Halloween Episode, Yeonjun _did_ 'chomp' down on Soobin's arm like a Crocodile, so guess where _that_ inspiration came from? (≧∀≦) Did you guys like it? Please feel free to comment down your thoughts, I would love to hear them! Kudos and bookmarks are really appreciated! Should I make a continuation/alternate version to this? Do share!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Stay safe, everyone, and I hope you all have a great day/night! Bye bye <333


End file.
